youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SQUEEZIE
Lucas Hauchard (born: ), better known online as SQUEEZIE, is most popular French YouTuber, commonly referred to as the "French PewDiePie". Personal Life Childhood Lucas Hauchard was born in Vitry-sur-Seine, in the Val-de-Marne in Île-de-France to his mother, a child psychologist, and his father Thierry, a computer scientist. He grew up with all his family in Haut-de-Seine and has an older brother named Florent (who is five and a half years older than him) and two half-sisters. His brother liked to joke about Lucas having a big forehead/head. His hair looked a lot like Tintin at the time. Video Games Lucas' first experience of gaming was with consoles like the PS1, the PS2 or the GameCube with his brother, and also spent the musical periods with him: Lucas claimed that without him, he would never have known The Offspring, Sum 41, or the consoles. He even remembers that when his father had offered PS1 to his brother (when Lucas was 6 years old), his father had put a chip to read all the games in the world, and he had a large pile of games, including the most violent games like Tekken 1, 2, 3 and 4 at this time. Her mother hid her games there because she felt they were too violent, and the children went out looking for games. It sometimes happened that nobody found them. They also played Crash Bandicoot. The two brothers also played Mario Kart on GameCube. At that time, we could play 2 at this game: his brother was driving the Kart, and Lucas launched the objects. Lucas believes that his brother introduced him to video games. Being young, he and his brother had a limited time on the computer (18 to 19h for him and 19 to 20h for Florent). When his brother played the computer, Lucas was doing a fight on "Dofus", and his impatient brother extinguished the computer. Lucas displeased, knocked in a frame and had 18 stitches on his right hand. He had cut a tendon, and cut two more. School He considered his school level as "good, but a bit average", because he was a little bit of nonsense. He told an anecdote in the video of FNU (Rémi Sello) "Squeezie FACE A FACE", from when he was in primary school: He had a pencil with a little cracked gum at the end, and he started scratching his ear with it – he scratched himself with the pencil, but the piece of rubber was stuck in his ear. So he spent two hours in the headmaster's office trying to remove the piece of gum with tweezers. The principal did not succeed, so he took him to a specialist who managed to remove it. Lucas has no prolonged effects, and still hears well to this day. He had his left ear pierced in CE2 and appeared as the "king" of his elementary school, except that 2 weeks later, 3 other boys pierced their ears as well, and his was nothing extraordinary. In high school, he was often absent (he said he was absent 1 or 2 courses out of 3). But he behaved well, and was almost "friend" with his teachers. He worked quite well according to him. Graduation He passed his Bac ES with 13.8 of average to 17 years old, in July 2013. He explained that he wanted to study to have a BTS fitter/cameraman, but was recalibrated because he had too many absences in the year especially because of his videos. Relationships Lucas was in a relationship since June 2012 with Gwendoline Asquin, also known as Sweetie until June 2015. They both announced it in August 11, 2015, on this video. He was then in a relationship with Marie Palot until December 2017, TV host for the J-ONE manga channel. YouTube Career 2008 to 2010: First steps on YouTube * Lucase had two other channels before SQUEEZIE: "Dofusbouclier" which had no subscriber, and two videos, and dates from 9 years ago. There were over 700 views on the first, and more than 1,900 on the second at the time of his video where he presented the two channels. Dofusbouclier has more than 20,000 subscribers and more than 163,000 views. * His second channel was called "TheVideobc2", where he started playing '' Bad Company 2''. 2011: The beginning of "SQUEEZIE" * Squeezie watched a lot of videos from [https://www.youtube.com/user/Diabl0x9 '' 'Diabl0x9' ] and '' 'BeastModeIII' '' and wanted to make his own videos. When he started making videos, he had a lot of acne. He was not feeling good about himself, and he was playing video games more and more. He was not very comfortable with his videos and tended not to articulate enough. * He started his videos on '' 'FPS' '' in March 2011. His oldest non-deleted video was released on March 3, 2011 (on the game '' Crysis 2 ''). Little by little, his subscribers gave him confidence. * In December, he created with his friends FeZzo and NGZ the very famous parody of I love the ugly Max Boublil: '' I love Call Of. 2012-2014: Rise to Popularity * In June 2012, he became a couple with '' 'Sweetie' . After that, she appeared in some of his videos. Lucas was unpleasant and aggressive (sometimes even violent) towards Gwen at first, as we saw in her video with her on Tekken, though they got along much better afterwards. * He saw a huge difference in popularity between his Paris Games Week 2011, and that of 2012. That year, he made his Let's Play on Max Payne 3 and reached 50,000 subscribers. '''2013: Meeting with Cyprien' In early April he collaborated with Cyprien on CyprienGaming. * He reached the milestone of 500,000 subscribers. * That year, he made his "Let's Play on Tomb Raider". In September he launched the concept "Question Time". 2014 * In 2014, Squeezie reached the milestone of 2,000,000 subscribers. For this, he released a zapping of the stupidity and a video to ask his subscribers to donate to an association. In total, over 22,536€ was donated. * That year, he also did a '' Let's Play on Alien Isolation (a horror game), which was very successful. * He thanked his subscribers towards the end of the year in his video "THANK YOU". He says what he had on his heart: it is thanks to his subscribers that he is there, and that he loves his daily life so much. * As a Christmas present for his subscribers on December 29, he launched his ''Squeezie app on the App Store and Google Store. fr:SQUEEZIE Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:French YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views